Men In the Same Bed
by Seben Fusion
Summary: What happens when Roxas and Axel buy a new house, and have to sleep in the same bed? What emotions will be brought up? Will one question their sexuality? First night in, can Roxas control in feelings? Akuroku, AxelXRoxas Rated M for later chapters


I was so tired. The first night in our new house. I didn't care where I slept, as long as it wasn't the floor I'm perfectly fine. But...why didn't we have a couch? Or some recliner? In other words, this clearly means that the only place to sleep is...the bed. _The_ bed. The _only_ bed. Full size...but still. I can't have Axel sleep on the floor...since I'm afraid he'd complain to me about his neck or something the next day. I felt awkward having to sleep in the same bed as another person, let alone _him_. Yes, we're best friends, that little known fact helped in a way. But it's strange for men..who are adults, to sleep in the same bed.

He could have at least worn a shirt.

I blushed a little as I quickly shot my eyes to the side. 'Don't look..don't look..' Well I didn't look, but I did peek. Those abs...he wasn't extremely muscular but he was very tone. Just what I liked. Wait, no! I didn't mean that. I meant that if he was a _girl _I'd like that. But even with that said..why did my eyes linger longer than they should have? A peek? No..it grew to a look..and that itself turned into a trance, which I had to be snapped out of be the man himself.

"Roxas! Earth to Roxas!"

I blinked as my eyes went from his chest to his eyes, or if that was even possible as he flailed his hands in front of my face. "H-Huh?" was all I could make out.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"I'm sorry..I must have been...daydreaming! Yeah! Daydreaming! I do that a lot!" I replied quickly as a sweat drop appeared on the side of my face. I had been sitting on the edge of the bed just staring at him, of course he's going to notice. How am I so stupid all the time?

He slyly sat down beside me, drying his wet hair with a towel. "What about?" The towel was completely over his face.

I almost didn't even hear what he said, for my eyes were lingering once more. A strand of hair was free from the towel and I watched as a drop of water left it and landed on his chest. It slowly slid down his body, so slow you might have thought it knew I was watching and trying to test me. It began to go over the hump of his pecs, and it was then I remembered...he asked me a question!

I panicked. "Uh..uh.." The word '_you' _almost left my lips. "I..I can't remember! Haha...ha...ha.." My nervous laugh subsided, and still he was drying his hair. I glanced at that little drop which was now adventuring to his nipple. I let out a little gasp as it perked up. But now at my gasp, it seemed to have startled Axel since he stopped drying his hair and focused on me.

"What...what's wrong?" he asked. I quickly glanced again, but the drop was no longer there. My hands clenched the blanket we were sitting on as I mumbled,"..n-nothing..."

"Oh, okay."

He threw the towel on the floor and immediately dived under the covers. I laughed at how he pulled the blanket practically all the way up to his chin, how he snuggled into a good position, but then I froze. Even under the blankets, you could still see a perfect outline of his body. He lied on his right side, lying on the right side of the bed. Oh how the butterflies flew in my stomach, just thinking about sleeping next to him brought a shot of feeling through my body. It was now or never, now as in sleeping in the bed, or never as in sleeping on the ground as he hogged the bed all to himself. I wasn't going to let him do that.

I passed the side of the bed and was beginning to unbutton my shirt, when it hit me. Today had been a rough day of hauling things into this new house, I even shuddered just thinking of how much I had sweat. If I didn't want to wake up with acne, surely a shower would be wise.

"Hey Axel, I'm going to take a shower quick." I said as I walked to the bathroom that came off from our bedroom. The house was small so it didn't need a hardcore hallway to have tons of rooms lead off from it. He must've heard me, although I didn't look to check. I just heard the blankets russel, maybe he was nodding. I'm sure that by the time I got out of the shower though..he'd be fast asleep.

I turned on the facet, adjusting the water temperature...but all I could think of was him. His body..his looks..and most of all that little reaction he had when that drop of water touched his nip- wait! What am I thinking!? He's my friend, _just_ my friend. Nothing more.

But why did it just dawn on me, that I felt like there was something more..?

I pulled the knob upwards, and hopped into the shower. I couldn't think. Axel. That's all that was on my mind. Quickly, quickly! I have to get out of this shower, and just sleep. Maybe then my mind will go back to normal.

I ran out, putting my boxers on, not even bothering to dry my hair or even my body. I had to get these images out of my head. I had to get Axel out of my head.

I opened the door, peering out towards the room. A flick of the bathroom light turned off and the only light that could be viewed in the room came from the moon outside the huge bedroom window. It of course, was completely on the opposite wall that I was close to, the window being closest to Axel, who as I expected, was fast asleep.

I breathed a sigh of relief, I was only in the bathroom for a few minutes..and Axel had already blacked out. It was my turn now.

I lightly pulled away the covers, trying my best not to wake Axel, then moved in. Quickly but carefully I sneaked closer to him. At that time I didn't understand why I wanted to, just one of those little _thrills _in the world that people just love to have.

My back faced him, and I had just gotten comfortable. 10:30 p.m. was read on the clock on the nightstand. My eyelids lowered, and I soon, too, just like Axel, fell dead asleep.

* * *

'Huh? 11:30? Why am I up? ' Then I realized why. Something was close to me, _very_ close.

A hand. It had to be, I could feel the fingers touching around my belly. I couldn't help but let out a small gasp when that hand moved upwards, the fingers playing with my left nipple.

It was Axel. It had to be. Either he was doing this in his sleep...or..well. Either way, it would be best to act like I was asleep.

But I didn't really know how much longer I'd last. I could feel his naked chest on my bare back, and it didn't help that he moved even closer to me, with his lips kissing the back of my neck.

Really...could he seriously be sleeping? Every second that went by just proved more and more that he was awake, completely aware of what he was doing. I exhaled as his hands worked wonders with just my nipple. If he was awake..it was be extremely difficult for me to pretend I was sleeping, especially while he's doing this to me. It was then I decided, I'd turn (in my sleep) and pretend like I just woke up.

Of course, I waited after he kissed me a few more times. A kiss from the ear, then the side of my cheek, moving ever so slowly to the crook of my neck. Now would be the perfect time, and with that I turned to lie on my back, with eyes closed, making that _humming _sound people usually make when they wake up.

I wasn't sure what to expect when I opened my eyes.

But when I did, I felt my face go red.

He was on top of me, on all fours. How didn't I notice that he moved from directly behind me to on top of me..? Was I really too preoccupied with the feelings that warmthed my body to even notice he moved? The look on his face, it was completely unsure. Had I successfully made him believe I was asleep..?

Now I regretted not letting him know I had woken up.

But maybe I still had a chance. I threw him a soft smile, but yet his face still looked confused, with a tiny speck of shock.

A few seconds passed, if this kept going, surely it would become extremely awkward.

Then something came over me, and before I knew it, I got up a little, locking my lips with his.

1...2...3...why wasn't he reacting? It was as if I wasn't kissing anything, but yet I could feel skin.

4...5...still nothing. All of a sudden I felt my heart ache and quickly I pulled away.

I looked into those eyes of his. Empty? No...it was a different emotion that I couldn't tell.

Had I done something wrong? Just a minute ago he was kissing me, and when I kissed him and doesn't do anything? What did I do...?

Then my worst fear came alive. He shot a gasp, his eyes going wide and quickly went back to _his _side of the bed, pulled the blanket around himself, and faced that huge window that had seen everything. Of course in another meaning...he turned his back on me.

Although I couldn't see my expression, I'm sure it showed sadness. I could feel my eyes start to water up, but I quickly fought back and turned my back to face him as well. Although he had most of the blanket...I didn't mind sleep under a few sheets.

I opened my eyes a little. 12:15 a.m.

Had I seriously let him do that stuff to me for...at least 40 minutes? But I guess I couldn't help it...it just felt so good. Those little feelings when he rubbed my nipple _and _kissed me at the same time still brought a shock through my body. But then I imagined the face he made when I "woke up", and just like that...I had that feeling of sadness again.

No.

It wasn't sadness.

It was rejection.

* * *

**Ok this is only first chapter, yes I'm only going to have a story here..**

**Reviews would be very nice since I'm very proud to even have typed this up. **

**Thank you for reading the first chapter! **


End file.
